bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NayrianKnight/Genesis of Hope (Part 7) - Vulcanize
Leonidas didn't have a chance to catch his breath as he jumped from rock to rock, trying not fall into the lava. At the same time he was dodging stalactites and lava plumes. His new power allowed him to remain unharmed if (and when) his feet slip into the lava by accident. This is a lot harder than Draxis let on. "How're you doing, Leo?" "I could be better. At least your not throwing fireballs at me." "Oh, that reminds me!" Draxis immediately opened fire, sending a flurry of fireballs right at Leo. He barely had any time to dodge, leaving multiple scorch marks all over him. "Try and CATCH the fireballs, not avoid them!" "Easy for you to say!" Leo just barely dodged that one, leaving a slight burn on his cheek. It could've been worse had it not been that he had raised his external body temperature. He had no idea how this would help him train, but he didn't question Draxis. He got annoyed at him, but no questions. After half an hour, Leo really started to get annoyed. "C'mon Leonidas, you can do it!" Draxis threw a huge fireball at Leo, but instead of dodging it Leo was knocked into the lava. Everyone jumped up and ran to help him, but Draxis stopped them. "Go and help big brother now!" "Patience little one, Leo is alright." Eze put Batootha right up to Draxis's neck. "How can you be so sure?!" All Draxis did was smirk. Then, he sent the huge stone slab everyone was standing back a few yards. He turned back to the lava. There was a minute of nothing, then a hand shot up out of the lava. With it came Leo, completely unharmed and faintly glowing red. However his clothes did get burned off; Zellha couldn't help but stare and Lunaris covered Luly's eyes. Leo didn't look too happy. "Why the heck didn't you help me?!" "You seem fine" "That's not the point!" Suddenly, Leo's body stopped glowing, but his right hand turned completely red. "Yes it is. That was part of the training." Leo was a bit too hot-headed to think. In fact, it was almost as if some instinct took over as he made a powerful throwing motion. At the throws peak, his hand went from being red to being on fire. That fire flew from his hand in the form of a ball, going straight for Draxis. It hit the Dragonborn square in the face, though it did nothing to him. Everyone else just stared at Leo's hand, even Leo, as he held it up. "Woah, dude..." "Congrats, my student. You now can naturally use Fire." As he was saying this, Leo shot off a few fire balls and unleashed a few fires. "Try a flaming punch." Leo lit his fist aflame a punched a nearby boulder. A huge crack appeared. Leo then took it a step further with a flaming roundhouse kick, shattering the boulder. Leonidas couldn't believe what he was now capable of. He was about to keep going but Draxis stopped him. "Don't you want to battle test it?" "Sure." Leo let his hands set fire. Just then, both of Draxis's arms caught fire, as did his tail. Before Leo could do anything, Draxis sent a massive wall of fire at him. By shooting flames from his feet, Leo was able to rocket up and away from the wall just in to. As he did, Leo shot a volley of fireballs at Draxis. He tanked every shot. A lava plume shot up, grabbed (yes grabbed) him, and threw him to the ground. "What the-" "You may be able to use plain old fire, but you're no Fire master yet. Now get up and go get some clothes on, alright?" At the other end of the volcano, the group set up camp for the night. As usual, Leo made dinner, but this time he cooked the food with his own fire. Everyone had the usual good times and good vibes. Well everyone except for Xenon, though that actually is still how things usually go. /\/\/\/\/\ From high up on the cliffs, that same figure as before was watching the group. "You're teaching that human how to use the elements?! Wow, I never took you for the teaching type. God you're amazing! But soon it won't matter." The figure got up and left. /\/\/\/\/\ Leo looked up and thought he saw a fox or wolf tail, but he put it out of his mind. He put his head down, gazing up at the stars. Now, I wonder what element is next? ---- Hey guys, it's Part 7! Leo finally learned control of an element. But there's still 5 more left to learn, who is this mysterious figure that seems to now Draxis? All you guys have is a possible tail, and that's all you're getting right now. Part 8 will be out early next week (hopefully). Just keep reading and commenting, Nayrian Knight out! Category:Blog posts